EU1: Leben lernen
by textehexe
Summary: Marauderära: Remus lernt, ohne Anleitung auszukommen.


Ihr Lieben,

da ist sie wieder, die Textehexe. (Etwaige Gerüchte über mein plötzliches Ableben sind stark übertrieben.) Dies ist ein kleiner, sommerlicher Oneshot für Euch, weil ich Euch ja für Mitte Juni ein neues Update versprochen habe und „Flashblack", meine neue, großformatige Fanfiction, sich in einem noch nicht veröffentlichbaren Stadium befindet. Nachdem ich ab Mitte Juli drei Wochen weg bin und Euch nicht nach dem ersten Kapitel vier Wochen aufs nächste warten lassen will, wird es mit „Flashblack" erst im August los gehen, dafür dann aber Schlag auf Schlag.

Ich wünsche Euch allen bis dahin einen wunderschönen Sommer, viel Spaß bei der WM, und wer bis dahin Lesestoff braucht, dem seien meine Favouriten ans Herz gelegt.

Und, **Artreyu**: Danke für die Salami :o)

**Reviews** machen mich immer glücklich und werden, nach derzeitiger Arbeitslage, sogar beantwortet :o)

**Soundtrack**: Wir befinden uns im Sommer 1979, der auch musikalisch ein Highlight war. Euer persönlicher Musikexperte Sirius B. empfiehlt: Pink Floyd, The Wall. Immer und immer wieder. Außerdem: Eagles, Heartache tonight, Kiss, I was made for loving you, Baby, und Queen, We will Rock you, letzteres von 1977. Außerdem, für Remus, den uneingestandenen ACDC-Fan, von selbiger Band: Highway to Hell.

**Disclaimer**: Auch wenn es sich mittlerweile so anfühlt, die Figuren da unten gehören immer noch nicht mir. Seufz.

So. Eine Runde Instant-Kaffee (lauwarm) für alle, und los geht's.

Ach ja: Und wer wissen will, warum Sirius darauf wartet oder auch nicht, dass Remus mal wieder von einem Turm springen will, kann das in „**Sprünge**" nachlesen.

**LEBEN LERNEN**

„Möchtest du dich nicht zu mir rüber setzen, Prongs? Du wärst dann näher bei deinen Füßen."

„Hm?"

„Zieh die Gräten ein, Mann."

James stöhnt und verstaut die langen Beine unter seinem eigenen Sitz. Lilly grinst.

„Ich hab' Urlaub, Leute" sagt James. „Ich kann so komplexe Anfragen nicht bearbeiten."

„Dann stimmt es also?" sagt Peter mit authentischer Überraschung. „Sie behalten die Gehirne ihrer Mitarbeiter ein, wenn die in Urlaub gehen. Weil man doch Ministeriumseigentum nicht vom Arbeitsplatz entfernen darf."

„Ich wette, die haben da irgendwo einen gesonderten Raum, wo sie all die Mitarbeitergehirne aufbewahren" sagt Lilly.

„Wie vergessene Regenschirme" sagt Remus und versucht vergeblich, eine Position zu finden, in der ihm nicht der ganze Rücken bis hinauf in den Hals weh tut, aber mit Sirius an seiner Schulter, der dort trotz Rattern, Schaukeln und stickiger Luft ein sehr entspanntes Mittagsschläfchen hält, ist das kaum zu bewerkstelligen. Zumindest kann er jetzt, da James seine Beine aufgeräumt hat, mal die Knie bewegen.

„In Gläsern" sagt Lilly. „Beschriftet."

„Hoffentlich beschriftet" sagt Remus. „Stellt euch nur vor, er bekäme ein falsches zurück. Das von Bagman, zum Beispiel."

„Mmph" sagt Sirius, rollt seinen Kopf an Remus' Schulter hin und her, die zugegebener Maßen wenig Auflagefläche bietet, und klammert sich an Remus' Shirt, dass der „University of Oxford"-Aufdruck zur Unkenntlichkeit zerknittert.

„Schon gut, mein Freund" sagt Remus und versucht, Sirius' Zugriff zu lösen. „Wenn du randalierst, weck ich dich auf."

„Sieht nicht sehr bequem aus" sagt Peter und legt mit kritischem Blick den Kopf schief.

„Ist es nicht" sagt Remus. „Für keinen von uns."

„Wovon ist er so geschafft?" fragt James ein bisschen missmutig. „Was hat er gemacht, die letzten Nächte?"

„Was schaust du mich an?" sagt Remus. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Immerhin teilt ihr euch eine Wohnung" sagt James.

„Eine Wohnung" sagt Remus, „aber nicht einen Terminkalender, und auch nicht ein Gehirn."

„Keine Sorge" sagt Lilly. „Das wäre die erste Quidditch-Party, die er verschläft."

Remus lehnt den Kopf an die kühle Fensterscheibe, gegen die von draußen der Regen schlägt. Er fragt sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen ist, sich zu diesem Trip überreden zu lassen. Er hat nun mal nichts übrig für Quidditch, und noch viel weniger für Großveranstaltungen egal welcher Art. Ein Europapokal-Endspiel ist also in keiner Hinsicht ein geeigneter Ort für ihn.

„Aber wir fahren alle" hat James gesagt, und „Komm schon, du wirst doch nicht als einziger daheim bleiben wollen!" (Später hat Remus erfahren, dass James das Gleiche zu Peter gesagt hat, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem Remus seine Zustimmung noch längst nicht gegeben hatte.) Aber tatsächlich hat Remus nicht als einziger daheim bleiben wollen, im verregneten Oxford, zwischen Uni und Job hin und her hetzend, während die anderen miteinander Erinnerungen machen.

Gruppenzwang hat immer schon gut funktioniert bei Remus. Und so kommt es, dass er im Zug sitzt (Sirius hat kürzlich wegen Trunkenheit seine Apparitions-Lizenz abgeben müssen, und die Loyalität gebietet Zugfahren für alle), der von grauen, tief hängenden Regenwolken in tintenschwarzes Unwetter fährt, und nur hoffen kann, dass das Wetter irgendwo jenseits von Birmingham besser wird, denn eigentlich ist er auch kein Freund von Zeltplätzen, und schon gar nicht, wenn es regnet.

Remus atmet durch den Mund aus und macht eine kleine Nebelwolke auf die Scheibe.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass wir zelten wollen, bei dem Wetter?" fragt er vorsichtig. „Ich meine, wir könnten uns ja vielleicht irgendwo eine billige Unterkunft suchen, oder?"

„Dafür sind wir wahrscheinlich zu spät dran" sagt Peter. „Alles ausgebucht. Wir sind schließlich nicht die einzigen Fans."

„Ich bin kein Fan" sagt Remus. „Ich wurde zu diesem Trip genötigt."

„Deshalb kriegst du trotzdem kein Zimmer" sagt Peter.

Der Zug rüttelt und legt sich quietschend in eine Kurve.

„Hm?" sagt Sirius und reißt den Kopf hoch. „Was? Sind wir da?"

„Keine Panik" sagt Remus. „Noch nicht mal in Birmingham."

„Wie lange dauert'n das noch" sagt Sirius und reibt sich mit den flachen Händen über das Gesicht. Er hat sich ein kurzes Kinn- und Oberlippenbärtchen stehen lassen, das ihm zusammen mit den langen Haaren das Aussehen eines Piraten gibt. Nur der goldene Ohrring fehlt.

Remus sieht auf die Uhr.

„Eine Stunde und dreiundvierzig Minuten" sagt er. „Vorausgesetzt, wir kommen fahrplanmäßig an."

„Oh, Merlin" sagt Sirius. „Was für eine beschissene Art der Fortbewegung."

„Denk dran, bevor du das nächste Mal betrunken und sinnlos in der Londoner U-Bahn herum apparierst" sagt Remus.

„Is' gut, Prof" sagt Sirius, gähnt herzhaft und kehrt in seine Schlafhaltung an Remus' Schulter zurück.

„Uff" sagt Remus. „Muss das sein, sag mal?"

„Ich will eine Zigarette" murmelt Sirius. „Ich will was zu essen. Ich will ankommen."

„Baby" sagt Remus, aber eigentlich ist er glücklich, dass Sirius seine knochige Schulter dem kühlen, billigen, aber zumindest weichen Kunstleder der Zweiten Klasse vorzieht, und er lächelt ein bisschen hinüber zu Peter, an dessen Schulter niemand lehnt, und möchte nicht tauschen.

Sirius schläft bis Birmingham, wo der Zug Halt macht und ihn mit kreischenden Bremsen unsanft weckt. Regen tropft von der Überdachung. Regenschirme werden geschüttelt und Gepäckstücke manövriert, und ein böiger Wind treibt die Titelseite der _Sun_ über den Bahnsteig. Remus atmet gegen die Scheibe und denkt darüber nach, wie viel er darum geben würde, mit einem dieser Menschen zu tauschen, egal welchem, nur für einen Tag, nur um zu erfahren, wie es ist, _einer_ zu sein. Es ist ein altes Spiel, das er schon in Kindertagen gespielt hat. Fünf Jahre seines Lebens für einen Tag in der Haut von Lance Quinn, weil der so unbeirrbar optimistisch ist. Acht oder neun Jahre und alle guten Noten für ein halbes Jahr für einen Tag im Leben von Frank Longbottom, weil er gleichzeitig klug und beliebt ist. Zwanzig, fünfundzwanzig Jahre für einen Tag in der Haut von Sirius Black.

Fünfundzwanzig Jahre, da bliebe nicht viel übrig. Die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung von Werwölfen liegt bei fünfundfünfzig Komma sieben Jahren. Remus, der mit Zahlen oft besser umgehen kann als mit Menschen, weiß, dass der Durchschnitt von den vielen gewaltsamen Todesfällen gedrückt wird, die unter Werwölfen nun mal vorkommen. Er könnte siebzig werden, wenn er es klug anstellt, aber dann wiederum ist die Vorstellung beängstigend, einen solchen Zeitraum mit Leben füllen zu müssen, wo ihm doch schon die Pläne ausgehen für alles, was nach dem Studium kommen soll.

Fünfundzwanzig Jahre. Klingt fair.

Remus bewegt stöhnend die Schulter, von der Sirius schließlich doch wieder in die Höhe gekommen ist. Der Zug füllt sich, und jemand möchte den letzten Platz im Abteil belegen. Sirius ist schon aufgesprungen und hilft der jungen Frau mit ihrem nassen Koffer, sie hat dickes schwarzes Haar und Kirschenaugen und einen Akzent, der ihr Englisch bis zur Unverständlichkeit verzerrt. Russisch, vermutet Remus, und beobachtet, wie Sirius plötzlich ganz ausgeschlafen ist und strahlt und englisch-französisch radebrecht, und dann muss Peter auf den Platz neben Remus, damit Sirius der schönen Russin gegenüber sitzen kann, wo er doch schon im Hogwarts-Express nie an der Tür hat sitzen wollen.

Remus beschwert sich nicht (warum auch, und worüber denn eigentlich). Er massiert seine schmerzende Schulter und nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich mit Peter auszutauschen, den man nicht mehr so oft zu Gesicht bekommt, seit es ihn als einzigen Marauder in den Norden verschlagen hat, nach Glasgow, wo er arkane Botanik studiert.

„Weißt du" sagt Peter, „wie wohltuend es ist, wenn jemand sich mal für den Inhalt meines Studiums interessiert, und nicht nur dafür, ob ich aus meinen Gewächshäusern Marihuana besorgen kann?"

„Kannst du?" fragt James hoffnungsvoll, und Peter sagt „Nein!", und Remus lacht und nickt, weil er versteht, was Peter durchmacht.

Dann schieben James und Lilly eine Runde nonverbaler Kommunikation ein, und Peter sieht ein bisschen unglücklich aus.

„Wie geht es Linda?" fragt Remus, weniger aus Interesse als weil er Peter daran erinnern will, dass er, Remus, nicht Peter, der einsame Wolf in diesem Rudel ist und es keinen Grund gibt, sich einsam zu fühlen. Nicht, wenn man Peter ist.

„Na ja" sagt Peter, lächelt auf seine typische, unsichere Art und zieht die Schultern hoch. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Sie hat Schluss gemacht… letzte Woche."

„Oh" sagt Remus. „Oh. Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich… oh."

„Ist nicht so schlimm" sagt Peter. „Ich hab's kommen sehen."

„Warum hast du keine Eule geschickt? Oder angerufen?"

„War nicht nötig. Ich wusste ja, ich sehe euch an diesem Wochenende."

Remus seufzt und sieht Peter an, aber der scheint ihm den Fauxpas nicht übel genommen zu haben, und er war immer schon einer, der viel mit sich selbst ausgemacht hat. Dann flutet Sirius' warmes Lachen das Abteil, und Remus wirft einen Blick hinüber, wo Sirius sich lange, tintenschwarze Haarsträhnen um den Finger dreht und seinen strahlenden Blick in dem der schönen Russin versenkt.

„Und du?" sagt Peter. „Wie sieht's bei dir aus mit den Frauen?"

„Gar nicht sieht es aus" sagt Remus achselzuckend.

„Immer noch nichts?" sagt Peter.

„Du klingst, als sei ich auf der Suche nach einer neuen Wohnung" sagt Remus.

„Du weißt, wie ich's meine" sagt Peter.

„Ja" sagt Remus, „aber nein. Immer noch nichts. Du weißt, dass ich da dieses kleine Problem habe."

„Das pelzige Problem" sagt Peter, und Remus sagt „Ja", obwohl er gar nicht sicher ist, ob das pelzige eine sein Hauptproblem ist.

„Es ist kein Problem" hat Sirius einmal gesagt. „Es ist eine Besonderheit", und Remus hat sich gefühlt, als käme er zum ersten Mal aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht. Es ist diese Art, die Sirius an sich hat. Sirius ist wie ein Leuchtturm, der Lichtkegel seiner Zuwendung kann Remus aus der tiefsten Schwärze holen, aber dann hat er sich ebenso schnell weiter gedreht und leuchtet anderswo. Es ist immer schon so gewesen, und Remus hat schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen, bescheiden zu sein und einfach zu warten, bis das Licht ihn wieder erfasst, für einen Augenblick oder zwei.

Peter spricht vom hohen Frauenanteil bestimmter Studiengänge, halb klingt es, als würde er Pläne für sich selbst schmieden.

„Aber wie ich dich kenne, machst du's wie früher" sagt er. „Lernen, bis sie dir in der Bibliothek das Licht ausschalten, und kein Blick für die hübschen Linguistinnen vom anderen Lehrstuhl."

„Keine Zeit für hübsche Linguistinnen" sagte Remus. „Ich lerne, bis sie das Licht ausschalten, und dann gehe ich noch eine halbe Schicht kellnern."

„Hm" sagt Peter.

„Eigentlich bin ich viel zu kaputt für ein solches Wochenende" sagt Remus. „Ich müsste schlafen, Freitag bis Sonntag."

„Hm" sagt Peter wieder und schaut nun auch hinüber zu Sirius, der eine zerknautschte Zigarettenpackung aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans fummelt und selbst dabei noch irgendwie sexy aussieht.

„Irgend etwas machen wir falsch" sagt Peter.

„Wir haben einfach keine Watteschicht zwischen uns und dem Leben" sagt Remus.

„Vielleicht ist es das" sagt Peter und seufzt.

Dann verabschiedet sich Sirius mit der schönen Russin, um im Speisewagen eine zu rauchen. Lilly, die kurz darauf „für kleine Hexen" muss, wie sie es nennt, kommt empört und mit der Nachricht zurück, dass die beiden es nicht einmal bis in den Speisewagen geschafft hätten und nun auf dem Gang intensive Völkerverständigung betreiben würden.

„Arme Sarah" sagt sie. „Zum Teufel mit den schönen Männern. Immer das gleiche. Wie oft hat er sie betrogen, seit er mit ihr zusammen ist?"

„Schau mich nicht an!" sagt Remus. „Kein gemeinsamer Terminkalender, kein gemeinsames Gehirn, Merlin sei Dank, und kein gemeinsames Sexleben!"

„Ist ja gut" murrt Lilly. „Reg dich nicht auf. Weibliche Solidarität ist etwas, das ihr Kerle nicht verstehen könnt."

„Dabei konntest du Sarah noch nie leiden" sagt James gähnend.

„Ja" sagt Lilly. „Genau. Es geht ums Prinzip."

Lilly ist eine Frau mit Prinzipien. Außer manchmal.

oooOOOooo

„_Constructis_" sagt James und tippt das quaderförmige Paket mit seinem Zauberstab an. Regen tropft ihm von der Kapuze und läuft über seine Brille, und er wischt die Tropfen ungeduldig mit dem Finger ab.

„_Constructis_!" sagt er und bohrt seinen Zauberstab in das Paket. Ein bisschen Licht sickert aus der Stabspitze und verlischt im Regen.

„Das hat keinen Sinn" sagt Remus. „Warum soll es beim fünften Mal funktionieren, wenn es beim ersten Mal schon nicht funktioniert hat."

„Mir ist kalt" sagt Lilly und schlingt die Arme um sich. Ihr flammend roter Zopf sieht aus wie eine nasse, dunkle Schlange, und die Wiese unter ihren Füßen macht platschende Geräusche.

„Ich _versuche_" sagt James mit Betonung, „hier wirklich, dir ein Zelt aufzubauen! Frag Padfoot, warum es nicht funktioniert."

„Mich!" sagt Sirius mit den Augen eines waidwunden Rehs. „Es ist doch gar nicht mein Zelt."

„Aber du hast es geliehen!"

„Ja, und mein Kumpel hat mir gesagt, es ist ein selbst aufbauendes Sechs-Mann-Zelt!"

„Klären wir doch die Schuldfrage ein andermal" sagt Remus. „Bauen wir es von Hand auf. Das kann ja nicht so schwer sein."

Mit nassen Fingern und Peters Hilfe befreit er ein großes, faltiges Ding aus der Umhüllung. Es ist formlos und hat Ösen und Reißverschlüsse an Stellen, die Remus beliebig vorkommen.

„Ähm" sagt er. „Okay. Gehen wir das systematisch an."

„Hier ist ein Haufen Zubehör" sagt Peter und schüttet ein Gewirr von Stangen, Leinen und kleinen Pflöcken aus der Umhüllung. Sirius, dem der Regen Haarsträhnen wie Tintenstreifen übers Gesicht wäscht, hebt zwei der dünnen, flexiblen Rohre vom Boden auf und steckt sie zusammen.

„So, irgendwie" sagt er. „Und das steckt man dann so in den Boden – und dann kann man hier – das Ding da dran knoten…"

„Das glaube ich kaum" sagt Peter.

„Gibt es keine Anleitung?" sagt Remus.

„Ach was, Anleitung" sagt James. „Du willst doch jetzt nicht anfangen und Anleitung lesen!"

„Anleitung lesen hat sich bewährt, wenn man nicht weiß, wie etwas funktioniert" sagt Remus.

„Hier" sagt Sirius und drückt Lilly ein nasses Ende der Plane in die Hand. „Halt das mal. Das ist das hintere Ende."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" sagt Lilly.

„Ich definiere das als hinten" sagt Sirius.

„Der Sieg der Inspiration über die Materie" sagt Lilly.

„Ich hätte wirklich gerne eine Anleitung" sagt Remus.

„An diese Pflöcke kommen die Leinen, und dann muss man die in den Boden schlagen" sagt Peter und hält einen Pflock hoch.

„Die heißen Heringe" sagt James.

„Klugscheißer" sagt Sirius.

„Ich will eine Anleitung, zum Teufel!" sagt Remus.

„Nerv nicht, Moony" sagt Sirius. „Das kriegen wir prima ohne hin."

„Nimm die hier" sagt Peter und reicht Remus ein feuchtes Heft hinüber.

„Prima" sagt Remus. „Vielen Dank. Also, lasst mal sehen. _Uppsättning. _Gibt's das auch auf Englisch…? Ah. Hier."

Sein Blick geht zwischen der Konstruktionszeichnung und der nassen Wirklichkeit hin und her. Er ist sicher, er könnte mehr erkennen, wenn James sich nicht in die Plane gewickelt hätte, oder die Plane sich um ihn, und Sirius aufhören würde, die losen Enden zu verdrehen und mit Pflöcken zu spicken, oder Heringen, oder wie immer die Dinger heißen mögen.

„Stop" sagt er. „Stooooop! Prongs, komm raus da! Pads, lass das los und leg es hin! Leg es hin! Aus!"

Sirius lässt den Hering fallen und sieht sehr verletzt aus.

„Ich versuche nur, nützlich zu sein" sagt er.

„Sei anderswo nützlich" sagt Remus und dreht die Zeichnung in den Händen. „So. Ich sage euch, wie's geht. Es gibt hier verschiedene Arten von Zeltleinen, nämlich… längere… und kürzere. Außerdem Kopplungshaken, das sind die kleinen Dinger, und zwar sechsunddreißig Stück, das heißt, wenn ihr nicht bei eurem Indianertanz welche davon in den Schlamm getreten habt. Wir sortieren das jetzt zuerst. Außerdem die Zeltstangen nach Länge."

„Sortieren" sagt James und wischt mit dem Finger über seine Brille. „Du kannst einem echt den Spaß verderben."

„Hat jemand hier Spaß?" sagt Remus. „Also, ich nicht."

„Macht, was er sagt" sagt Lilly. „Bevor ich wütend werde!"

„Danke schön" sagt Remus und kämpft mit dem Wind, der ihm die kostbare Anleitung aus der Hand reißen will, während Sirius, James und Peter die verstreuten Kopplungshaken aus der durchweichten Wiese klauben. „Punkt eins. Die Suche eines geeigneten Zeltplatzes. Haha, was für ein guter Witz. Eben, windgeschützt und trocken. Zu vermeiden sind Vertiefungen im Boden und übermäßig nasser Untergrund."

„Ignorieren" sagt James. „Punkt zwei?"

„Die Stangen A zunächst in die kurzen Kanäle B einfügen, um das Rahmenwerk zu errichten. Dann mit den Kopplungshaken C-1 befestigen. Dabei von unten beginnen."

„Wo is'n unten?" sagt Sirius und dreht die Plane zu einer Wurst.

„Da, wo die Gravitation dich hin zieht" sagt Remus.

„Wartet" sagt Peter. „Hier ist oben. In der Mitte, ihr Freaks. Das soll doch annähernd rund werden, oder? Bei runden Sachen ist die Mitte immer oben."

„Mathematisch nicht haltbar" sagt Remus.

„Yepp" sagt James. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Pete."

„Siehst du" sagt Peter sanft.

„Ich hab' keine Lust mehr" sagt Sirius, schüttelt die durchnässte Jeansjacke von den Schultern und lässt sie ins Gras fallen. „Ich geh' ne Runde schwimmen."

Remus lässt die Anleitung sinken.

„Ich hab' wohl Wasser im Ohr" sagt er. „Du tust was?"

„Schwimmen" sagt Sirius, seine Stimme kommt gedämpft, weil er sich das weiße T-Shirt über den Kopf arbeitet, das an seinem Körper klebt wie eine zweite Haut.

„Was?" sagt Remus.

„Im Badesee" sagt Sirius, taucht mit dem Kopf aus dem T-Shirt und wirft es zur Jacke ins Gras. „Ich nehme an, der Badesee ist dir aufgefallen, oder? Er ist ziemlich groß. Gleich da hinten."

„Er ist mir aufgefallen" sagt Remus. „Ich kann's nur nicht glauben. Es regnet in Strömen, und es hat höchstens zehn Grad!"

„Fünfzehn" sagt Sirius und streift sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. „Mindestens. Und überhaupt lass ich mir nicht von ein bisschen Regen das hart erarbeitete Wochenende verderben."

„Und jetzt sag mir noch mal, wann du zuletzt hart gearbeitet hast" sagt Remus. „Das ist mir nämlich gerade entfallen."

„Ihr hört euch an wie ein altes Ehepaar" sagt Lilly.

„Oh" sagt Remus und hält vorsichtshalber den Mund.

„Prongs?" sagt Sirius. „Wie sieht's aus? Bist du dabei, oder bin ich umgeben von Warmduschern?"

„Kälter als ich kannst du gar nicht duschen, Padfoot, mein Bester" sagt James und zieht sich das durchnässte Sweatshirt über die Schultern.

„Wie viel willst du eigentlich noch ausziehen, sag mal?" sagt Lilly zu Sirius, der sich gerade von seiner widerspenstigen Jeans befreit.

„Wie viel soll ich denn noch ausziehen?" sagt Sirius und gibt ihr einen langen Blick unter nassen Wimpern.

„Reicht" sagt Lilly. „Danke."

Sirius grinst und macht etwas ziemlich Anzügliches mit seinen Hüften, um die nassen, engen Jeans nach unten zu befördern. Remus heftet den Blick auf die Anleitung und versucht, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Sieben Jahre Schlafsaal und Gemeinschaftsduschen und ein halbes Jahr Zwei-Zimmer-Küche-Bad haben nicht dazu geführt, dass er mit Sirius' beinahe beiläufiger Art, seinen Narzissmus zu pflegen, umgehen kann. Sirius weiß das, da ist er ziemlich sicher, und macht es extra.

Schließlich haben die Badewütigen genügend nasse Hüllen fallen lassen und stürzen sich mit Indianergeheul in den grauen Badesee, dessen Oberfläche vom Regen ganz stumpf ist.

„Okay, Jungs" sagt Lilly und macht einen langen Hals, um einen Blick auf die Anleitung zu werfen. „Nachdem die Störfaktoren sich entfernt haben, können wir's ja mal mit Verstand versuchen."

Fünfzehn Minuten später kommen Sirius und James zitternd und mit blauen Lippen von ihrem Badeausflug zurück, und das Zelt steht.

„Wow" sagt James , der von einem Bein aufs andere hüpft, ein offenbar vergeblicher Versuch, sich aufzuwärmen. „Das habt ihr gut gemacht. Wie groß ist es von innen?"

„So groß wie von außen" sagt Remus.

„Äh" sagt James. „Was?"

„Bisschen klein" sagt Sirius.

„Messerscharf erkannt" sagt Remus.

„Aber wie sollen denn da sechs Leute rein passen" sagt Sirius ratlos.

„Wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil" sagt Remus und drückt Sirius die durchnässte, lappige Anleitung vor die Brust. „Zwei-Mann-Zelt. Steht schon auf dem Schrieb hier."

„Warum hast du das denn nicht früher gesagt?" sagt Sirius.

„Mein Schwedisch ist nicht so flüssig" sagt Remus, der sich nicht erinnern kann, wann ihm zuletzt etwas so auf die Nerven gegangen ist. „Als ich's dann entdeckte, hielt ich es für sinnvoll, es trotzdem aufzubauen, nachdem es das einzige Zelt ist, das wir haben, falls du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Danke" sagt Sirius und gibt wieder das waidwunde Reh. „Du warst deutlich genug."

„Wie schön" sagt Remus.

„Ja, aber" sagt James. „Sagtest du nicht etwas von einem selbst aufbauenden, magischen Sechs-Mann-Zelt? Mit Wärmezauber?"

„Hm" sagt Sirius und wischt sich nasse Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Na ja. Mein Kumpel muss sich wohl getäuscht haben."

„Du hast dir das Ding also nicht angesehen, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind?"

„Hätte ich sollen?"

„Beantworte dir diese Frage selbst" sagt Remus.

„Ich kann nichts dafür!" verteidigt sich Sirius. „Es war schon miniaturisiert, und ich hatte so wenig Zeit."

„Ist ja auch eigentlich kein Problem" sagt Lilly. „Die Herren Animagi gehen in die Tierform und eine Runde im Wald spazieren, oder was immer man als Tier so macht, und Remus und ich teilen uns das Zelt."

Remus holt tief Luft, spürt, wie seine Wangen sich trotz der Kälte glutrot färben, macht den Mund auf und will etwas sagen wie „Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Lösung alle von uns zufrieden stellt". Es klingt wie „Hrgs".

Es geht ohnehin unter in einem Sturm von Widerstand von Seiten der animagischen Fraktion.

„Keine Chance" sagt Sirius. „Vergesst es. Bei diesem Fell! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie ekelhaft das ist, wenn das richtig durchweicht. Ich würde mir den Tod holen."

„Und ich mir die Maul- und Klauen-Seuche" ergänzt James. „Zu viel Feuchtigkeit ist nicht gut für die Hufe. Außerdem hab' ich schon wieder ein ordentliches Geweih, und damit bleib' ich immer an den Ästen hängen…"

„Und ich würde einfach weg gespült" sagt Peter und deutet auf ein Rinnsal, das die Wiese quert und durchaus das Potential hat, zu einem Bach anzuschwellen.

„Der Fluch der Animagie" sagt Remus. „Wie er auf euch lastet, und ihr tragt ihn mit solcher Größe."

„Nicht beißen, Moony" sagt James. „Ich will mich nicht an deinem Zynismus anstecken."

„Neuer Vorschlag" sagt Lilly. „Wir lassen Peter mit ins Zelt. Als Ratte nimmt er praktisch keinen Platz weg. Peter, ist das okay für dich?"

„Ähm" sagt Peter.

„Uns was ist mit uns?" sagt Sirius empört.

„Ist mir egal" sagt Lilly. „Du bist schuld an der Misere, und dein großmäuliger bester Freund kann da gleich mal seine Loyalität beweisen."

„Moooooony" jault Sirius. „Tu was! Sie will mich an der Autobahn aussetzen."

„Wir könnten das Zelt vergrößern" sagt Remus seufzend. Die Nummer mit den langen Vokalen, unterstützt durch Hundeblick, wirkt zuverlässig, und er ist ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius das weiß. „Aber das ist keine dauerhafte Lösung, und außerdem ziemlich mühsam. Wir müssen all diese Heringsdinger wieder aus dem Boden ziehen und neu einschlagen."

„Wieso?" fragt James, der in seiner Reisetasche nach einem Handtuch kramt.

„Ist das nicht klar?" sagt Remus und leistet sich einen Anflug von Ungeduld. „Ich kann das Zelt vergrößern – du auch, übrigens, das ist Stoff der sechsten Klasse – aber ich habe keinen Zauber, der die Dinger aus dem Boden hüpfen lässt, und keinen dafür, dass sie sich einen Schritt weiter drüber wieder rein bohren. Ich lasse mich gerne korrigieren, wenn jemand hier das anders sieht."

„Huff" sagt Sirius und starrt auf das Zelt.

„Und wir müssen den Zauber rechtzeitig erneuern" fügt Peter hinzu, „sonst reißen uns die Schnüre, wenn es schrumpft."

„Genau" sagt Remus. „Ziemlich wartungsintensiv, das Ganze."

Lilly hebt die Zeltklappe und krabbelt ins Innere.

„Ich warte hier drin, bis die Experten sich entschieden haben" sagt sie. „Im Trockenen. Mein rechter, rechter Platz ist leer, ich wünsche mir den Remus her."

„Äh" sagt Remus. „Grx."

„Komm schon" sagt Lilly. „Bring die Ratte mit. Wir haben lange genug geschuftet, während die Herren Potter und Black sich eine vergnügte Wasserschlacht geliefert haben."

„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht" sagt Peter und geht in die Ratte.

„Nichts anknabbern, hörst du" sagt Lilly, und Peter setzt sich auf die Hinterbeine und pfeift empört.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, die dem hörbaren Anschein nach mit härtester Fronarbeit gefüllt sind, drängen sie sich zu fünft in dem magisch vergrößerten Zelt zusammen. Es ist alles andere als bequem. Die Zeltplane ist klamm und vermittelt den Eindruck von Feuchtigkeit, obwohl sie von innen trocken ist, und sie schmiegt sich unangenehm an Remus' Rücken, aber entweder das, oder er müsste sich enger mit Lilly verstricken, als ihm recht ist. Das Gepäck haben sie verkleinert und in dem schmalen Spalt am Rand verstaut, und Sirius hat sich längelang über die Beine praktisch aller Anwesender ausgestreckt, um an seiner miniaturisierten Reisetasche herum zu fummeln.

„Und nun?" sagt Peter, der die Ratte wieder aufgegeben hat, nachdem zum zweiten Mal jemand auf seinem Schwanz gesessen ist.

„Was, und nun?" sagt James. „Ist doch prima. Wir haben ein Zelt, wir haben uns…"

„Für noch etwa sechsundfünfzig Minuten" sagt Remus. „Das Zelt, um präzise zu sein. Es steht zu befürchten, dass ich euch noch länger haben werde."

„Dann erneuern wir den Zauber" sagt James.

„Stündlich" sagt Remus. „Die ganze Nacht hindurch."

„Hm" sagt James.

„Gleich hab' ich's" sagt Sirius und windet sich wie ein Fisch.

„Uffff" sagt Remus und klappt nach vorne. „Pads…"

„Ha!" sagt Sirius und hält einen miniaturisiertes Kassetten-Abspielgerät in die Höhe. „Da bist du ja, Schätzchen."

„Dein Knie" sagt Remus gepresst. „Nimm es weg da."

„Oh" sagt Sirius, rollt sich auf den Rücken und zieht sich an James in die Höhe. „Voll in die Familienplanung. Das tut mir aber leid."

„Setz dich, und hör auf zu zappeln" knirscht Remus, und Sirius tut es. Für eine Weile ist es wohltuend friedlich, während Sirius das Abspielgerät auf Originalgröße bringt und die Kassette untersucht.

„Zurück zum Problem" sagt Lilly. „Folgender Vorschlag. James und Sirius apparieren rüber in den Ort und versuchen, uns ein Zimmer aufzutreiben. Und sei es auch nur ein Einzelzimmer. Ich schlafe lieber auf dem Boden als mit euch in einem Zelt, das jeden Augenblick um uns schrumpfen kann."

„Todesfalle Zweimannzelt" sagt Remus düster. „Zerquetscht zwischen der Plane und dem Gepäck, das sich im dramaturgisch gerade richtigen Augenblick wieder in die Originalgröße bringt."

„Immer der Optimist, Moony" sagt James. „Aber von mir aus. Machen wir es so."

„Wie?" sagt Sirius. „Jetzt? Da raus? Aber es regnet."

Remus stöhnt und lässt den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Lilly gibt etwas von sich, das dem Fauchen einer Großkatze gefährlich ähnelt.

„Komm schon, Paddles" sagt James. „Du willst doch kein Warmduscher sein, oder?"

„Ich finde, sie hat dich viel zu gut im Griff" sagt Sirius düster und spielt an den Knöpfen des Abspielgerätes.

„Raus jetzt, meine Herren" sagt Lilly. „Und kommt mir nicht ohne ein Zimmer wieder."

Sirius drückt _Play_.

Ein Hubschrauber donnert quer durchs Zelt. Akustisch, zumindest. Remus schlägt die Hände vor das Gesicht. Dann setzt der beinahe drohende Impuls der Musik ein, der zu Hause oft genug die Fensterscheiben klirren lässt, und die tiefe Stimme Roger Clearwaters' füllt das Zelt.

„_We don't need no education_" singt Sirius voller Inbrunst. "_We don't need no thought control…_"

"Und ich dachte, ich wäre dem mal für ein paar Tage entgangen" sagt Remus dumpf.

„Wieso?" sagt James. „Ist doch großartige Musik."

„Alles eine Frage der Dosis" sagt Remus.

„_Teacher! __Leave us kids alone!_"

Mit der blitzartigen Schnelligkeit einer wütenden Katze greift Lilly hinüber und bringt Pink Floyd zum Schweigen.

„Das Zimmer, die Herren" sagt sie.

„_All in all, it's just another brick in the wall_" sagt Sirius anklagend.

James kommt auf die Knie und hält die Zeltklappe auf, und Sirius krabbelt seufzend ins Freie.

„Warum eigentlich ich?" sagt er.

„Weil Schönheit sich auch mal auszahlen muss" sagt James.

„Weil du das mit dem Zelt verbockt hast" sagt Remus.

James folgt Sirius nach draußen und lässt die Zeltklappe fallen.

„Endlich Ruhe" stöhnt Remus.

„Endlich Platz" sagt Peter und streckt die Beine aus.

„Wenn dieses Wochenende vorbei ist, bin ich urlaubsreif" sagt Lilly.

Remus lässt sich zur Seite umfallen und legt den Kopf auf die Arme. Er ist jetzt schon urlaubsreif.

Eine Stunde später sind James und Sirius wieder da, nass, als wären sie in voller Montur in den Badesee gesprungen, und außerordentlich fidel, was hauptsächlich daran liegt, dass sie zwar kein Zimmer, dafür aber jede Menge Wodka haben, der auch schon hinreichend auf seine Qualität getestet ist.

„Alles ausgebucht" sagt James. „Tut uns leid. Wir haben es wirklich versucht. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie wir geflirtet haben, aber es war nichts zu machen."

„Fast nichts" korrigiert Sirius. „Die französischen Mädels hätten uns mit aufs Zimmer genommen, aber du wolltest ja nicht."

„Französische Mädels sind keine Option" sagt James, und Sirius grinst.

„Immerhin haben wir Wodka" sagt er und hält die Flasche in die Höhe wie eine Trophäe.

„Das heißt, wir verbringen die Nacht tatsächlich hier" sagt Lilly und klingt, als könnte sie es nicht glauben.

„Wenn wir untergehen, dann gemeinsam" schwört James und legt sich die Hand aufs Herz.

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Wer bleibt nüchtern, wegen der Zauber?"

„Immer der, der fragt" sagt Remus müde.

„Zu spät" sagt Sirius und grinst.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das hier nüchtern aushalte" sagt Lilly.

„Wir pokern" schlägt James vor. „Der Verlierer muss ran."

„Okay" sagt Sirius.

„Okay" sagt Peter. „Hat jemand Karten?"

„Ach nein" sagt Remus mit bitterer Leidensmiene, die niemanden beeindruckt. „Muss das sein? Können wir nicht einen Kompromiss finden, der uns alle… nein. Offensichtlich nicht."

„Ich mische" sagt James, „du hebst ab."

Glücksspiele erfüllen Remus mit profunder Frustration. Nicht nur, dass er dem Konzept eines Spielverlaufes, der durch die zufällige Vergabe von Karten bestimmt ist, nichts abgewinnen kann, er lässt darüber hinaus auch jedes sprichwörtliche Glück vermissen, das man Menschen nachsagt, die in Liebesdingen wenig erfolgreich abschneiden. Remus sieht sich als lebenden Beweis dafür, dass man sowohl im Spiel als auch in der Liebe vom Pech verfolgt sein kann.

„Passe" sagt er und klappt seine lustige und völlig beliebige Ansammlung von Spielkarten zusammen.

„Passe" sagt er beim nächsten Mal, und Sirius räumt grinsend den Topf leer.

„Passe" sagt er seufzend nach einem langen Blick auf sein zusammenhangsloses Blatt, aus dem kein Sinn erwachsen will.

„Passe" sagt er nach nicht mehr als einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine neuen Karten, und: „Kürzen wir's ab. Ich kümmere mich um die Zauberei. Hauptsache, ich muss nicht mehr mitspielen."

„Quatsch" sagt James. „So viel Pech kann man gar nicht haben."

Wortlos hebt Remus sein Blatt und hält es James unter die Nase.

„Tu's weg!" sagt James und hält sich die Hand vor die Augen. „Wir sind mitten in der Runde! Ich will's nicht sehen!"

Remus seufzt und rollt sich auf den Bauch. Ihm ist kalt, und er ist fast sicher, dass irgendwo Wasser ins Zelt läuft, und bei seinem Glück tut es das genau dort, wo er liegt.

Peter erweist sich schließlich als echter Freund, indem er die erste Zaubertour übernimmt und mit ein paar sorgfältig platzierten Wärmezaubern die Atmosphäre im Zelt spürbar verbessert. Der Alkohol tut ein Übriges, zumindest bei denen, die sich aus der Zauberverpflichtung gepokert haben, und Sirius findet in seinem Kassettenvorrat noch etwas, das nicht Pink Floyd ist, lässt goldene Funken aus seinem Stab sprühen und singt „_I was made for loving you, baby_", bis James und Lilly schlapp vom Lachen und vom Wodka übereinander zusammensinken.

„_I'm on a Highway to Hell…_" brummt Remus vor sich hin, leise genug, um die Partystimmung nicht zu stören, „da-da-da-hmmmm-hmmmm-hm-hmmmm…" (er ist nie so textsicher gewesen wie Sirius, der nach einmaligem Hören alle Top-Ten-Hits fehlerfrei mitsingen könnte). Er würde gerne ein wenig schlafen, aber die Stimmung im Zelt lässt sich nicht danach an. Er sieht hinüber zu Peter, der sich auf seiner Luftmatratze zu einem Ball zusammengerollt hat. Er sieht müde aus und ein bisschen nachdenklich und erwidert Remus' Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Remus kommt auf die Ellenbogen, um in der Enge des Zelts zu ihm hinüber zu kriechen, aber dann trifft ihn eine beschleunigte Masse in die Magengrube, treibt ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und wirft ihn zurück auf den Rücken, es ist Sirius, der in seiner ganzen Länge auf ihm gelandet ist und nun sein Gesicht so nahe vor Remus' bringt, dass er schielen muss, um ihm noch in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Mooooony" sagt Sirius. „Schläfst du, sag mal?"

„Nein" sagt Remus gepresst. „Runter von mir."

Sirius gehorcht, und Remus erlaubt seinen vollständig entleerten Lungen, sich wieder mit Luft zu füllen. Sirius packt ihn an den Schultern und zieht ihn in eine näherungsweise sitzende Haltung.

„Wie sollte ich auch schlafen, bei dem Lärm" sagt Remus.

„Trink" sagt Sirius und setzt ihm die Flasche an die Lippen. „Nnmmm" sagt Remus, was eigentlich „Nein" hätte heißen sollen, aber dann nimmt er doch einen Schluck von dem scharfen Zeug, weil Sirius' warmer Atem über seine Wange streicht, und weil er sich beinahe sicher ist, dass das gerade Sirius' Lippen gewesen sind, da an seinem Mundwinkel, und weil es definitiv Sirius' Arm ist, der um seine Schulter liegt, und er nimmt noch einen Schluck, weil ein bisschen Alkohol ihm vielleicht hilft, besser mit der plötzlichen, intimen, irritierenden Nähe umzugehen, die Sirius über ihn fallen lässt, wie man ein wildes Tier fängt, indem man ihm ein Tuch über den Kopf wirft. Er fragt sich, warum er es nicht hat kommen sehen: Schließlich haben James und Lilly gerade alle Hände voll miteinander zu tun, sie füllen ihre Zeltecke mit Lachen und Flüstern und verschlungenen Gliedmaßen, und es ist absehbar, dass Sirius' Lichtkegel weiter wandert, wenn er selbst nicht mehr in James' Licht steht. Einer wie Sirius hat immer seine Ersatzleute.

Remus schluckt mehr von dem scharfen, bitteren Wodka.

Einfach im Dunkeln warten, bis das Licht zurück kommt, das kann vielleicht einfach nicht jeder.

Und dann kann er sich doch für einen Augenblick vorstellen, etwas anderes zu sein als Ersatz, etwas Eigenes vielleicht, denn Sirius küsst ihn tatsächlich auf den Mundwinkel und drückt sein Gesicht in Remus' Halsbeuge, viel zu nah und viel zu plötzlich und auf diese unschuldige Art viel zu eindeutig, aber Remus hält still und will sich nicht beschweren, denn immerhin ist das etwas, das Sirius mit James nie tun würde.

Sirius ist zwischenzeitlich von Pink Floyd zu den Eagles übergegangen und summt in Remus' Haare, es kitzelt ein wenig.

„_Everybody wants to touch somebody, if it takes all night_" singt Sirius, ein bisschen schief und mit schwerer Zunge, und greift nach Remus' Hand. „_Everybody wants to take a little chance, make it come out right…_"

Noch ist Remus für einen Augenblick versucht, anzunehmen, es gelte ihm, das Singen und Handhalten und In-die-Haare-Atmen, aber dann denkt er an Sarah und die Russin im Zug, und an die Blondine auf dieser Party vor ein paar Wochen, und an die rothaarige Patricia aus seinem Semester (er hatte Wochen gebraucht, um den Mut aufzubringen, sie nach einer Lerngemeinschaft zu fragen, und dann hat er sich diesen Ruck gegeben, und sie hat zugestimmt, _erfreut_, und dann war alles ein Riesen-Fiasko, weil man solche Treffen nicht in der Lupin-Black'schen Wohnküche abhält, wenn Sirius zu Hause ist und Langeweile hat), und der Gedanke an Patricia macht ihn beinahe wütend.

„_The moon's shining bright_" murmelt Sirius, „_so let's get it right…_"

"_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_" sagt Remus, "and a headache tomorrow, wenn du so weiter machst."

„Wen interessiert schon, was morgen ist" sagt Sirius.

„Mich" sagt Remus, „und nicht nur, weil ich in deinem Interesse verhindern will, dass du mit einem Kater zum Endspiel gehst."

„Küss mich" sagt Sirius, und Remus glaubt plötzlich, dass er betrunkener tut, als er ist.

„Bestimmt nicht" sagt Remus.

„Warum nicht?" sagt Sirius ein bisschen verletzt.

„Weil du deine Küsse ein bisschen zu wahllos verteilst für meinen Geschmack" sagt Remus und windet sich vorsichtig aus Sirius' Zugriff.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragt Sirius.

„Raus" sagt Remus. „Frische Luft schnappen."

"Besten Dank" sagt Peter, der sich mit einem Buch und einem Stablicht auf seine Luftmatratze verzogen hat. „Lass mich nur alleine mit dem Schwerenöter. Wahrscheinlich versucht er's als nächstes bei mir."

„Na, dich will ja wohl wirklich niemand küssen" sagt Sirius, und Peter lässt das Buch sinken und sieht auf, sein Gesicht ist weiß und rund im Stablicht und überrascht und sehr verletzt, und im Hinausklettern tritt Remus gegen Sirius' Bein, so fest er kann.

Der Regen hat nachgelassen, und man könnte fast meinen, es sei wärmer geworden, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur die Wut, die in Remus kocht, die Wut auf Sirius, der Menschen an sich zieht und wieder von sich stößt, wie ein Magnet, der nach Belieben die Polrichtung ändern kann, der so viel Tiefe hat und einfach nicht bereit ist, tiefer zu gehen, der seinen Tanz vollführt auf einem zugefrorenen See, der sein Leben ist, ohne zu merken, wie das Eis unter ihm dünner wird. Und Wut auf sich selbst, dass er von ihm nicht lassen kann, dass es ihn so viel Mühe kostet, sich nicht noch tiefer einzulassen, dass er es mit sich machen lässt, wie sie alle es mit sich machen lassen.

Remus geht rasch, obwohl das nasse Gras unter seinen Füßen glitschig ist. Vor sich riecht er Wasser und hört es leise plätschern, und in der Dunkelheit spürt er den Rand des Badesees eher als er ihn sieht. Er schwenkt nach rechts, am Rand des Wassers entlang, und hält vage auf den Waldrand zu, und dann hört er doch Schritte hinter sich und eine Stimme, die ihn ruft.

„Moony! Warte mal! Wo willst du denn hin?"

Remus bleibt stehen, aber er dreht sich nicht um. Er schlingt die Arme fest um sich und starrt auf die dunkle, stumpfe Wasserfläche. Er ist so, so kurz davor, zu explodieren.

„Hast du dich entschuldigt?" sagt Remus.

„Was?" sagt Sirius ein wenig atemlos. „Bei wem?"

Explosion in drei… zwei… eins. Bumm.

„Bei wem!" schreit Remus und wirbelt auf dem Absatz herum. "Bei wem, du arroganter Vollidiot? Vielleicht bei Peter, der von seiner Freundin verlassen wurde, vor ein paar Tagen, und der es schon schwer genug hat, ohne das Opfer deiner sinnlosen Aggressionen zu werden?"

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Sirius erstaunt. „Linda hat ihn verlassen? Das wusste ich gar nicht."

„Weil du dich nicht mit den Leuten unterhältst" faucht Remus. „Weil du dich für nichts und niemanden interessierst als für dich selbst! Weil du immer noch glaubst, wir alle wären nur auf der Welt, um deiner Belustigung zu dienen!"

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so" sagt Sirius. „Peter weiß doch, wie's gemeint ist."

„Ach ja" schnaubt Remus. „Und wie, in drei Teufels Namen, soll es gemeint sein? Ich sehe da nicht viel Spielraum für Interpretationen!"

„Du meine Güte" sagt Sirius. „Ich gehe und entschuldige mich, wenn's dir so viel bedeutet."

„Es geht nicht um mich!" schreit Remus. „Es geht um dich und deine Art, mit Menschen umzugehen! Irgendwann, Sirius, irgendwann wird einer sich mal zur Wehr setzen, und dann wirst du so fürchterlich auf die Nase fallen, dass du dich selbst im Spiegel nicht mehr erkennst!"

„Kannst du mal aufhören, mich anzuschreien" sagt Sirius.

„Nein!" schreit Remus. „Ich habe gerade erst damit angefangen!"

„Ach so" sagt Sirius. „Na, dann schrei dich doch selbst an."

Er dreht sich um und will davon, und weil es sowieso schon egal ist, weil seine kostbare Selbstbeherrschung ohnehin schon vergangen ist wie Wasser, das im Boden versickert, macht Remus einen Satz und packt Sirius grob an der Jacke.

„He!" schreit Sirius und wirbelt herum, und Remus nutzt den Schwung, den der andere ihm darbietet, und stößt ihn, so fest er kann, und Sirius taumelt rückwärts und landet mit gewaltigem Platschen und sehr überraschtem Gesicht im knietiefen Wasser.

„Hoppla" sagt er, hebt die Arme aus dem Wasser und wirft einen Blick auf seine Jacke, aus der plätschernd das Wasser läuft. „Eigentlich hab ich heute schon gebadet. Und eigentlich ziehe ich mich dazu ganz gerne aus."

„Und eigentlich ist es mir scheißegal, was du gerne hast" faucht Remus und weiß, dass alles einfacher wäre, wenn es so wäre.

„Hilfst du mir mal" sagt Sirius und streckt Remus die Hand hin. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Fuß verstaucht."

Remus atmet durch, seine Entgleisung beginnt schon, ihm peinlich zu werden. Er greift nach Sirius' Hand, und als nächstes verliert er den Boden unter den Füßen, landet Gesicht voraus im Wasser und schluckt mehr davon, als ihm lieb ist. Prustend kommt er auf Hände und Knie und schüttelt sich Wasser aus den Haaren. Neben sich hört er Sirius lachen.

„Immer auf der Hut sein, Moony" sagt Sirius, und Remus, der noch Wasser in den Augen hat, geht nach Gehör und taucht den anderen, und dann rollen sie durch das schlammige Uferwasser und strampeln und prusten, und Remus wüsste gerne, wo zwischen Spaß und Ernst sie sich nun bewegen, es ist ein bisschen zu ruppig, um nur Spaß zu sein.

Schließlich bleiben sie im flachen Wasser liegen, keuchend und reglos wie angespültes Strandgut. Remus spürt, wie die kleinen Wellen unter ihm kommen und gehen, an seiner schweren, nassen Kleidung ziehen und Erde und kleine Steinchen unter seinem Rücken davon waschen, so dass ein kleiner Sog zwischen seinen Schulterblättern entsteht. Manchmal spült ihm eine übers Gesicht, nimmt die Wut und die körperliche Anstrengung mit und hinterlässt ihn leer und weiß wie ein aufgegebenes Schneckenhaus.

„Warum wolltest du nicht?" sagt Sirius, und Remus spürt, wie kalte Finger im flachen Wasser sich mit seinen verflechten. „Du hast es schon mal gemacht, erinnerst du dich?"

„Das war etwas anderes" sagt Remus. „Ich war in einer emotionalen Krise, damals."

„Ich kann aber nicht immer warten, bis du von irgend einem Turm springen willst" sagt Sirius. „Das kommt mir zu selten vor."

„Du sollst gar nicht drauf warten" sagt Remus. „Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Beides nicht."

„Aber warum nicht?" sagt Sirius, und Remus hört am Plätschern, dass er sich ihm zu bewegt.

„Weil ich keine Lust habe, dir die Zeit zwischen dem letzten und dem nächsten Mädchen zu vertreiben" sagt Remus.

„Und was, wenn es kein nächstes Mädchen gäbe?" fragt Sirius.

„Ja, klar" sagt Remus. „Und was, wenn die Erde beschließen würde, sich zur Abwechslung mal um den Mond zu drehen?"

Sirius sagt nichts, seine Finger liegen still auf Remus' Handfläche. Remus kommt auf den Ellenbogen und wischt sich Wasser aus dem Gesicht, um den anderen ansehen zu können.

Sirius' Gesicht ist weiß, und sein Haar umspült ihn wie eine dunkle Wolke aus Seegras. Das Wasser bewegt sich auf Zehenspitzen um ihn.

„Die machen mich alle nicht satt, die Mädels" sagt Sirius. „Ich denke immer, ich brauche was Richtiges."

„Was ist mit Sarah?" sagt Remus vorsichtig. „Ist sie nicht richtig?"

„Mit Sarah werd' ich Schluss machen" sagt Sirius.

„Ich nehme an, das beantwortet meine Frage" sagt Remus. „Erstaunlich, trotzdem. Du wolltest sie heiraten."

„Ich bin viel zu jung, um zu heiraten" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin zwanzig."

„Das haben wir versucht, dir klar zu machen, seit du mit der Idee kamst" sagt Remus. „James und ich. Du schienst aber sehr… entschlossen."

„Ich wollt's mal ausprobieren" sagt Sirius. „Wie das ist. Sich fest zu legen. Ob mir das gut tut."

„Einfach so" sagt Remus. „Ohne Ansehen der Person."

„Ich fand, Sarah war toll anzusehen" sagt Sirius.

„Sprich nicht von ihr in der Vergangenheit, so lange sie sich noch für deine Freundin hält" sagt Remus. „Und du weißt, was ich meine. Man kann sich doch nicht einfach mal so auf jemanden festlegen, nur weil es gerade passt."

„Warum müssen Gespräche mit dir immer so anstrengend werden" sagt Sirius.

„Weil mein Kopf nicht so hübsch ist wie deiner, und ich deshalb gezwungen bin, ihn gelegentlich zum Denken zu benutzen" sagt Remus.

„Immerhin findest du mich hübsch" sagt Sirius.

„Oh, Merlin" sagt Remus.

Sirius dreht sich auf die Seite und kommt zum Sitzen. Wasser plätschert aus seiner Kleidung.

„Mir ist arschkalt" sagt er. „Was dagegen, wenn wir aus dem Wasser raus kommen?"

„Nein" sagt Remus, der seit einiger Zeit seine Zehen nicht mehr spürt, dafür aber umso deutlicher, dass die Wellen ihm Sand unter das T-Shirt gespült haben, und in die Socken.

„Mist" murmelt er und kommt auf die Knie. „Hast du mal deinen Stab da?"

„Ich dachte, erst küssen wär' romantischer" sagt Sirius.

„Padfoot" sagt Remus, „_ein_ schlechter phallischer Witz noch, und ich hexe dich, dass du aussiehst wie ein Pudel."

„Ohne Stab?"

„Hast du nun, oder nicht? Ich hab' Sand in der Jacke."

Sirius klopft seine Gesäßtaschen ab, dann seine Jackentaschen, dann seine Ärmel.

„Nö" sagt er. „Muss ich verloren haben."

Remus stöhnt auf.

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, überfallen zu werden" verteidigt sich Sirius.

„Das ist ein Punkt" gibt Remus zu, der auf nichts weniger Lust hat, als das seichte Ufergewässer nach Sirius' Stab zu durchsuchen.

„Ist doch egal" sagt Sirius. „Ich hole mir Prongs' Stab, und dann kann ich mit einem _Accio_ die Sache klar machen. Und so lange du den Sand nur in der Jacke hast…" Er rollt unbehaglich mit den Schultern.

„Ist gut" sagt Remus. „Also komm."

„Wofür war das eigentlich?" sagt Sirius, als sie sich über die dunkle Wiese in die ungefähre Richtung bewegen, in der sie das Zelt vermuten. „Doch nicht nur, weil ich Peter eins hingefahren habe?"

„Allein dafür hättest du's schon verdient" sagt Remus. „So geht man nicht mit Leuten um."

„Man schmeißt Leute auch nicht einfach ins Wasser" sagt Sirius.

„Man spannt auch nicht einfach seinen Freunden die Mädchen aus" sagt Remus.

„Was?" sagt Sirius. „Welche Mädchen?"

„Singular, in diesem Fall" sagt Remus. „Welches Mädchen."

„Du meinst die Rothaarige? Patricia?"

„Nachdem sie seit geraumer Zeit das einzige Mädchen war, das sich freiwillig in meiner Gegenwart aufgehalten hat, Lilly mal ausgenommen, liegt der Schluss nahe, Mister Padfoot."

„Oh" sagt Sirius. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du was von ihr wolltest."

„Ich wusste es selbst nicht" sagt Remus. „und jetzt werde ich's auch nie erfahren, weil sie mich nämlich nur noch anspricht, um mich über meinen umwerfenden Mitbewohner auszufragen, der sie nicht anruft, obwohl er gesagt hat, dass er's tut."

„Ich kann unmöglich alle Mädchen anrufen, denen ich das verspreche" sagt Sirius.

„Zurück zum Badesee" sagt Remus. „Ich habe dich eindeutig noch nicht lange genug getaucht."

„Mach dir nichts draus" sagt Sirius. „Sie war ohnehin doof. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient als ein weichbirniges Erstsemester-Häschen."

„Fünftes, du Blinder! Nicht erstes. Fünftes Semester Arithmantik. Das kriegt man nicht hin mit einer weichen Birne!"

„Sie war's trotzdem" sagt Sirius. „Glaub mir. Du musst nicht auf sie fliegen, nur weil sie rote Haare hat."

„Darf ich das bitte demnächst selbst entscheiden?" will Remus sagen, und sagt es nicht, sondern schreit es, denn so weit ist er schon wieder.

„Schrei nicht ständig rum" sagt Sirius. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich der einzige bin, den du regelmäßig anschreist? Bei allen anderen bist du immer der Ruhige, immer so nett und freundlich, nur bei mir lässt du den Wolf raus."

„Und woran könnte das wohl liegen" knirscht Remus.

„Ich weiß schon" sagt Sirius. „Du liebst mich. Daran liegt's. Es ist deine Art, das zu zeigen."

„_Merlin_!" sagt Remus, und es liegt irgendwo zwischen einem Aufschrei und einem Stoßseufzer.

„Schon gut" sagt Sirius und legt Remus den nassen Arm um die sandigen Schultern. „Lass es ruhig raus."

In diesem Augenblick macht es irgendwo seitlich von ihnen in der Dunkelheit _Plopp_, gefolgt von einem zischenden Geräusch und einem, das klingt, als würden riesige Gitarrensaiten reißen. Jemand quiekt, und James flucht unfein.

„Schau mal" sagt Sirius. „Hätten wir beinahe das Zelt verpasst."

„Es ist geschrumpft" sagt Remus und nähert sich dem unförmigen, wobbeligen Klops, aus dem es flucht und quietscht. „Mist, Mist, Mist. Jetzt dürfen wir die Dinger wieder rein klopfen, mitten in der Nacht. Und die Leinen reparieren."

Etwas huscht über seine Füße, und dann zittert die Luft neben ihm und Peter kommt aus der Ratte.

„Tut mir leid" sagt er. „Ich hab' geschlafen. Ich dachte, du würdest dich ums Zelt kümmern."

„Das wollte ich auch" sagt Remus, „aber leider war ich abgelenkt."

Peter sieht zwischen Sirius und Remus hin und her, viel ist nicht zu erkennen in der Dunkelheit, aber Remus ist sicher, dass Sirius grinst.

„Oh" sagt Peter. „Na… dann."

„Uff" sagt James hinter ihnen, der sich als nächster aus der faltigen Umklammerung des Zeltes befreit hat und nun Lilly auf die Füße hilft. „Wer von euch Weltmeistern wollte sich um das Zelt kümmern?"

„Tut mir leid" sagt Remus.

„Er kann nichts dafür" sagt Sirius, und Remus wird klar, dass Sirius besser endlich seinen Arm da weg nehmen sollte, wenn die ganze Angelegenheit nicht in einem völlig falschen Licht erscheinen soll. „Meine Schuld. Ich hab' ihn abgehalten."

„Ihr seid ja ganz nass" sagt Lilly. „Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Kleiner Badeunfall" sagt Sirius, der offensichtlich seinen Spaß hat.

„Aha" sagt Lilly.

„Ich hole meinen Stab" sagt Remus und duckt sich unter Sirius' Arm hinweg. „Ich würde mich wirklich gerne trocknen, und dann sind hier wohl ein paar Reparaturen zu erledigen."

„Bring meine Brille mit" sagt James. „Die ist irgendwo da drin."

„Ja" sagt Remus und bückt sich zur Zeltklappe, die schief in der Luft hängt, weil zwei der Heringe gehalten haben.

„He, Pete" hört er Sirius' Stimme von draußen, während er versucht, sich in dem stockdunklen, schiefen Zeltinneren zu orientieren. „War ein blöder Spruch, vorhin. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Ich war einfach schlecht drauf, für eine Minute."

„Okay" sagt Peter in seiner friedlichen, nachgiebigen Art. „Schon gut. Vergiss es."

Ein Stab rollt Remus in die Hände, es ist Lillys, und Remus macht Licht. Mit Lillys Stab zaubert es sich angenehm: die gleiche geordnete, fein dosierte Art, das Arkanum fließen zu lassen. Kein Vergleich zu den überschäumenden Strömen, die aus Sirius' Stab sprudeln. Remus leiht sich Sirius' Stab nicht mehr, seit er einmal statt eines Lichtes eine meterlange Stichflamme produziert hat.

„Du bist ganz bestimmt äußerst küssbar" hört er Sirius' Stimme um das Zelt wandern. Die Wände schwanken. „Ich wette, die schottischen Mädels stehen Schlange nach dir."

„Na ja" sagt Peter.

„Ich würde dich sofort küssen" sagt Sirius.

„Äh" sagt Peter. „Danke… glaube ich."

„Soll ich?" bietet Sirius an.

„Nein!" sagt Peter und kriegt ein hektisches Rattenquietschen in die Stimme. „Behalte deine Zähne in deinem eigenen Gesicht! Ich werde nervös, wenn die zu nah an meinem sind."

Das Zelt schwankt heftig, und die Bodenplane kommt Remus entgegen.

„He!" schreit Remus. „Was immer ihr da macht, ich bin noch hier drin!"

„Keine Panik" kommt James' Stimme. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die da machen, aber es sieht nicht gefährlich aus. Hast du meine Brille?"

„Nicht, wenn ihr's nicht mal für eine Minute ruhig haltet!"

„Okay, Mädels" sagt James. „Ihr habt den Boss gehört."

„Hast du den Wodka?" tönt Sirius.

„Tut mir leid" sagt Remus. „Flasche kaputt. Alles in dein Kassettendeck rein gelaufen."

„Waaaaas!" schreit Sirius.

„War nur ein Scherz" sagt Remus müde. „Hier ist die Flasche, und hier ist dein blödes Kassettendeck."

Es findet sich auch die Brille wieder, und die verlorenen Zauberstäbe einschließlich dem von Sirius, der im Zelt geblieben ist, und irgendwann ist auch die nicht enden wollende Reparaturaktion vorbei und Remus liegt auf dem Rücken auf der geliehenen Luftmatratze und kann nicht fassen, dass er jetzt tatsächlich schlafen darf. James und Lilly haben sich zusammen in einen Schlafsack gequetscht, und wenn sie etwas tun, tun sie es leise. Peter schläft in seiner Zeltecke, zusammengerollt wie ein Ball. Sirius in der Mitte dreht und wendet sich und strampelt mit seiner Decke herum, und Remus denkt, dass er bestimmt gleich schlafen kann, sobald Sirius das Gestrampel aufgibt. Dann erschüttert ein Aufprall seine Luftmatratze, und Sirius landet an seiner Schulter.

„Uff" sagt Remus.

„Moony" murmelt Sirius und schubst und schlängelt sich, bis er bequem liegt und Remus den äußersten Rand der Luftmatratze erreicht hat.

„Das ist meine Luftmatratze" sagt Remus, aber der Versuch ist fruchtlos.

„Hmmmm" sagt Sirius, schlingt Remus den Arm um die Mitte und rückt sich zum Schlafen zurecht.

„Was du brauchst, ist ein Teddybär, kein Werwolf" murmelt Remus.

„Hm-hm-hmhmmmmh…. _Heartache tonight_…" singt Sirius schlaftrunken.

„Ja" seufzt Remus und schließt endlich die Augen. „Ich weiß."

oooOOOooo

„Steeeeeh aaaaaaaauf, wenn du ein Blauer bist, steeeeeh aaaaaaaaauf, wenn du ein Blauer bist…"

„Snlos" murmelt Remus und zieht sich den Ärmel seiner Jacke, die ihm als Kissen gedient hat, über den Kopf, aber der fadenscheinige Stoff hilft nicht gegen zweistimmiges Gegröle. Dann raschelt es, und unangenehme Helligkeit sickert durch seine Augenlider. Remus blinzelt. James hat die Zeltklappe zurück geschlagen und streckt den Kopf ins Innere.

„Geh weg" murmelt Remus. „Ich bin nicht blau."

„Noch nicht" sagt James und grinst. „Du wirst es aber heute besser, denn sonst kannst du nicht bei uns in der Kurve stehen."

„Allez, Mésange, volez, Mésange, allez, allez, allez…" singt Sirius irgendwo draußen.

„Wie spät is'n das" murmelt Remus.

„Irgendwas halb elf" sagt James. „Es gibt noch Frühstück, wenn du dich beeilst. Hab ich mit meinem Leben für dich verteidigt."

Das, was James mit seinem Leben verteidigt hat, besteht aus zwei Brötchen, einer Salami, die aussieht, als hätte man sie im letzten Augenblick aus Padfoots Rachen gezogen, einem Stück Käse, das Nagespuren aufweist und definitiv schon mal im Gras gelegen hat, und lauwarmem Instant-Kaffee, der sich trinkt wie Schweröl. Zumindest regnet es nicht mehr, und eine überraschend warme Sonne scheint auf den verlassenen Zeltplatz hinunter.

„Okay" sagt James und setzt sich Remus gegenüber, der in die Tasse mit dem Instant-Kaffee schaut und sich nicht zu einem zweiten Schluck entschließen kann. „Das Wichtigste in Kürze. Lilly? Du kannst auch gerade mal zuhören. Damit ihr zwei Grünhörner euch nicht daneben benehmt, später im Stadion."

„Ich will zugucken, nicht spielen" knurrt Remus. „Und selbst das nicht mal unbedingt."

„Ist er nicht bezaubernd, so kurz nach dem Aufstehen" flötet Sirius. „Guten Morgen, Moonylein."

„Was soll'n da gut sein" murmelt Remus.

„Zuhören, jetzt" sagt James. „Heute sind wir blau."

„Das nenn ich eine Ansage" sagt Remus, und Lilly seufzt und lässt sich neben Remus ins Gras plumpsen. Sie sieht ein bisschen müde aus, und als hätte sie etwas anderes im Kopf als Quidditch.

„Das ist wichtig" sagt James. „Ich will hier niemanden erwischen, der einen grünen Schal trägt! Grün sind nämlich die anderen. Ihr wisst ja, dass wir eigentlich orange sind, aber nachdem die Cannons mit dem Ende der Saison in die zweite Liga absteigen, was sie, nebenbei bemerkt, nur diesem Idioten zu verdanken haben, der sich ein Trainer nennt…"

„… und den sie für teueres Geld aus Holland eingekauft haben" ergänzt Sirius, „wo man traditionell denkt, Klatscher wäre eine Käsesorte…."

„… sind wir heute blau. Leihweise, sozusagen" schließt James seinen Satz.

„Okay" sagt Remus seufzend. „Blau sind die Franzosen, richtig?"

„Richtig" sagt James überrascht. „Du bist ja vielleicht gar kein so hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Nicht, so lange es Leute gibt, die vor dem Frühstück französische Schlachtengesänge anstimmen" sagt Remus.

„Ich singe sehr gut" sagt Sirius.

„Und ständig" sagt Remus.

„Ich bin sicher, ich war in meinem letzten Leben ein Rockstar" sagt Sirius. „Oder werde es in meinem nächsten."

„Zurück zum Thema" sagt James. „Blau ist Mésange Marseille. Das sind die Guten. Die grünen sind Libelle Berlin, und die werden wir aus der Luft fegen."

„Wir" sagt Remus.

„Identifikation, Moony" sagt James. „Darum geht es beim Quidditch. Man stellt sich in den Dienst der gemeinsamen Sache."

„Du bist doch nur blau, weil grün dein gutes altes Feindbild bedient" sagt Remus.

„Ich bin blau, weil Mésange begnadet spielt" sagt James entrüstet. „Die können das. Die können tanzen. Die Libellen können nur bolzen. Die mauern ihr eigenes Tor zu und klatschen die Gegenspieler von ihren Besen, dass es raucht, und der Sucher wartet, bis der Snitch ihm in die ausgestreckte Hand fliegt. Die entwickeln keine Spielzüge. Die spielen nicht offensiv. Die mauern einfach und warten ab. So kann man doch nicht Quidditch spielen!"

„Immerhin hat es sie ins Endspiel gebracht" sagt Lilly.

„Pures Glück" sagt Sirius. „Hätten die Cannons nicht diese holländische Tröte engagiert…"

„Ist ja gut" sagt Lilly, und Remus sucht eine ebene Stelle im Gras, wo er seine Tasse abstellen kann, denn das dicke, schwarze Zeug darin verursacht ihm Übelkeit.

„Ich geh' Zähne putzen" sagt er und rappelt sich auf. „Ich bin blau, mehr muss ich nicht wissen."

Dann kommt Peter zurück, er hat nasse Haare und ein Handtuch um die Schultern.

„Falls ihr duschen wollt, geht lieber in den See" sagt er. „Die Duschen sind kaputt."

„_Reparo_?" sagt James. „Wozu sind wir Zauberer?"

„Immer noch kaputt" sagt Peter zerknirscht. „Nur auf eine interessantere Art."

„Oh" sagt James, und Sirius wiehert und geht, um sich das anzusehen.

Remus, der sich nach dem Reinfall mit dem Frühstück zumindest eine heiße Dusche gewünscht hätte, um sich zu fühlen wie ein Mensch, seufzt und zieht seinen Rucksack aus dem Zelt zu sich. Zähneputzen mit Wasser aus der Flasche muss dann eben genügen. Zumindest wird es ihm den bitteren Instant-Kaffee-Geschmack vertreiben.

Und so schlecht, wenn er mal ehrlich ist, lässt sich der Tag gar nicht an. James nimmt sich Peters Rat zu Herzen und bequatscht Peter zu einer Runde im See, und ohne Sirius' schwirrenden Aktionismus ist es fast friedlich.

Remus schluckt Pfefferminzschaum, kaut auf seiner Zahnbürste und schaut über den See, der im Sonnenlicht fast idyllisch aussieht. Peter und James sind ein Stück hinaus geschwommen, ihr Platschen und Johlen wird vom Wind zum Waldrand vertrieben.

„He" sagt Lilly, die neben ihm sitzen geblieben ist, und schubst Remus mit der Schulter an.

„Hm?" sagt Remus.

„Weißt du was?" sagt Lilly.

„Mm-mm?" sagt Remus und schüttelt fragend den Kopf.

„Gestern Abend" sagt Lilly, „hat James mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will."

Remus schluckt Pfefferminzschaum und hustet. Er nimmt die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund, wischt sich über das Kinn und fragt sich, ob er gerade richtig gehört hat, ob Lilly von diesem James spricht, James Potter, und warum eigentlich ihn solche Eröffnungen ereilen, wenn er unter Garantie Zahnpasta im Mundwinkel hat.

„Ähm" sagt er, weil er nicht wirklich weiß, was er sagen soll. „Und?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Lilly seufzend.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich drüber nachdenken würde."

„Oh" sagt Remus. „Ich nehme an, das war nicht, was er hören wollte."

„Du kannst auch ruhig annehmen, dass ich nicht in einem feuchten Zelt, am Vorabend eines Quidditch-Turniers, gefragt werden wollte."

„Kann ich verstehen" sagt Remus.

„Ich bin sicher, er hatte es nicht geplant" sagt Lilly. „Es war eine spontane Idee. Er hat mich damit nur völlig überrumpelt."

„Hm" sagt Remus, der begreift, dass er gar nicht viel sagen muss, und nimmt die Zahnbürste wieder in den Mund.

„Ich bin gar nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt gefragt werden wollte" sagt Lilly, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und dreht das Gesicht in die Sonne. Remus betrachtet ihre porzellanweiße Haut, die gesprenkelt ist von milchkaffeebraunen Sommersprossen, und denkt an die Zeiten, in denen er davon geträumt hat, diese Sommersprossen zu kartographieren.

„Ich meine, wenn mich einer fragen sollte, dann James" sagt Lilly. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt heiraten will. Heiraten, das ist der Eintritt ins bürgerliche Leben, findest du nicht?"

„Hm" macht Remus, der nicht das Geringste gegen bürgerliches Leben einzuwenden hat, hinter seiner Zahnbürste, und versucht, es möglichst indifferent klingen zu lassen.

„Heiraten" sagt Lilly, „Kinder kriegen. Roben bügeln, Windeln wechseln, und sonntags kommen die Schwiegereltern zum Kaffee."

Remus schluckt Schaum, der schon begonnen hat, wässerig zu werden.

„Potters als Schwiegereltern sind doch okay" sagt er, ein bisschen undeutlich an seiner Zahnbürste vorbei.

„Ja" sagt Lilly, „aber weißt du nicht, was ich meine?"

„Doch" sagt Remus hinter seiner Zahnbürste. „Ich weiß nur nicht, warum es dich so schreckt."

„Weil ich andere Pläne habe" sagt Lilly. „Ich gehe nicht studieren, um dann in irgendeiner Kleinstadtidylle zu versumpfen. Zum Kochen und Bügeln bin ich überqualifiziert."

Nun nimmt Remus die Zahnbürste doch raus.

„James besteht sicher nicht darauf, dass du ihm seine Roben bügelst" sagt er.

„Aber läuft es nicht so?" sagt Lilly ratlos. „Landet man denn nicht automatisch dort?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus und dreht die Bürste zwischen den Fingern. „Ich glaube, es gibt wenig Automatismen, und dazwischen ziemlich viel Freiheit. Für die meisten, zumindest."

„Vielleicht gehe ich ins Ausland" sagt Lilly. „Für Ärzte ohne Grenzen oder Sorcery United. In ein Krisengebiet, und mache Entwicklungshilfe."

„Warum nicht?" sagt Remus. „Wenn es das ist, was dich glücklich macht, solltest du es tun."

„Das weiß ich ja eben nicht" sagt Lilly. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich glücklich macht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Dinge, die ich will, wirklich will, oder ob ich sie nur aus meiner Protesthaltung heraus gut finde. Ich will keine linksalternative Emanze sein, nur um mich von meinem bürgerlichen Elternhaus abzugrenzen."

„Hast du mal mit James darüber gesprochen?" fragt Remus. Lilly dreht den Kopf und sieht ihn mit ihren goldgrünen Katzenaugen an.

„Okay" sagt Remus. „Du könntest vielleicht einfachere Worte finden, aber besprechen solltest du's mit ihm."

„Und was würde er sagen?" sagt sie. „Mach kein Drama, Lil. Wenn du Lust drauf hast, tu es, wenn nicht, lass es bleiben. Oder so ähnlich."

„Ziemlich wahrscheinlich" sagt Remus. „Und auf seine Art hätte er sogar recht damit."

Lilly seufzt.

„Wie kann man nur so lange über etwas nachdenken, bis man gar nicht mehr weiß, worum es geht" sagt sie. „Das ist doch unökonomisch."

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus. „Passiert mir auch regelmäßig."

„Ich weiß" sagt Lilly und lächelt flüchtig. Der Wind weht ihr eine Haarsträhne übers Gesicht und zwischen die geöffneten Lippen. Es sieht hübsch aus, und Remus ist ein bisschen traurig, als sie die Strähne hinters Ohr klemmt.

„Eine Anleitung könnte man gebrauchen, oder nicht?" sagt Remus, und das ist wieder so ein Gedanke, den er mit kaum einem außer Lilly teilen würde. „Fürs Leben. Teil A mit Teil B verbinden, dann C von unten aufrollen, bisschen festzurren, und schwupps, fertig ist das glückliche Leben."

„Ja" sagt Lilly. „Es steckt nicht jeder einfach eine Zeltstange in die Wiese und schaut, ob ein Zelt draus wird."

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Eine echte Marktlücke."

Eine Weile ist es still am Zelt. Remus streckt die Füße von sich, kaut auf den spröden Plastikborsten seiner Zahnbürste, die nur noch entfernt nach Pfefferminz schmeckt, und denkt darüber nach, ob er es wagen soll, später in den See zu gehen. Vielleicht, wenn Lilly nicht hinsieht. Die Narbe am Hals, die er nicht unter dem Hemd verstecken kann, ist schlimm genug. Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu etwas, das sich nicht anfühlt wie ein Lächeln. Hätte ja sowieso nichts werden können mit ihm und Lilly, wenn er es nicht schafft, in ihrer Gegenwart das Hemd auszuziehen.

Er wirft einen Blick zu ihr hinüber, aber sie ist offensichtlich mit den Gedanken weit weg.

„Er ist mein erster richtiger Freund" sagt sie und fährt mit den Fingern durch das kurze Gras. „Meine Jugendliebe. Ich kann doch nicht meinen ersten richtigen Freund heiraten. Wer weiß, was ich alles verpasse."

„Hast du denn das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen?" fragt Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Lilly, und dann sieht sie ihn mit diesem grüngoldenen Leuchten an, bis sein Herz ihm hart gegen die Rippen schlägt.

„Ich liebe James" sagt sie schließlich. „Er ist nur einfach viel zu früh in meinem Leben aufgetaucht."

„Er ist aufgetaucht, als du elf warst" sagt Remus. „Viel früher geht kaum."

„So wie Sirius in deinem" sagt Lilly.

„Was hat denn Sirius jetzt damit zu tun" sagt Remus.

„Hat er nicht?" sagt Lilly. „Was ist das, mit euch beiden?"

„Wie, was ist das?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Remus. Er beflirtet dich. Selbst dir muss das auffallen."

„Nur, um in Übung zu bleiben, so lange er kein Mädchen greifbar hat."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ja" hat Remus auf der Zunge, aber Lilly ist eine der wenigen Personen, denen er nichts vorzumachen braucht, und deshalb sagt er: „Nein."

„Siehst du" sagt Lilly. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, er geht an beiden Ufern fischen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Das kann er halten, wie er will" sagt Remus.

„Aber du nicht" sagt Lilly.

„Nein" sagt Remus.

„Obwohl du ihn auf diese Art ansiehst" sagt Lilly, und Remus spürt, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen steigt, und fragt sich, ob sie, die so genau beobachtet, jemals bemerkt hat, wie er sie angesehen hat, die letzten drei oder vier Jahre.

„Sirius ist ein gefährlicher Mensch" sagt er und bemüht sich, es wie eine abschließende Aussage klingen zu lassen. „Für mich zumindest. Ich täte mir selbst nichts Gutes, wenn ich mich noch enger einließe. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mich selbst nie als einen Fischer an beiden Ufern betrachtet habe."

„Ja" sagt Lilly. „Klingt logisch."

Remus betrachtet seine Zahnbürste. Die Borsten sind klumpig und räudig und an den Enden nach außen umgebogen.

„Du solltest nicht so viel darauf herum kauen" sagt Lilly. „Davon werden die Zähne auch nicht sauber, und du machst nur die Bürste kaputt."

„Zahnbürstenkauen ist eines der wenigen Hobbys, die ich mir leiste" sagt Remus, und Lilly lacht und sagt „Ach so" und schiebt sich Haare hinters Ohr.

„Weißt du was" sagt sie nach einer Weile. „Lass uns einen Pakt schließen. Keiner von uns heiratet, bevor wir, sagen wir, fünfundzwanzig sind."

„Das halte ich leichter als du" sagt Remus. „Niemand, der bei Verstand ist, heiratet einen Werwolf."

„Nicht bei Verstand" sagt Lilly, „aber vielleicht irrsinnig verliebt. Nur nicht in den nächsten fünf Jahren."

„Abgemacht" sagt Remus, der sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie man sich in einen wie ihn irrsinnig verlieben soll. Er glaubt nicht, dass er der Typ ist, der große Gefühle erzeugen kann. Im Gegensatz zu…

„Sirius" sagt er. „Was machen wir, wenn er und James heiraten wollen?"

„Dann heirate ich dich" sagt Lilly, und Remus sagt „Alles klar" und begräbt seine ausgediente Zahnbürste in den Resten von Instant-Schweröl, die in der Tasse abgekühlt sind.

oooOOOooo

„Halt still" sagt Sirius.

„Ich will aber nicht" sagt Remus.

„Bist du ein Blauer oder nicht?" sagt Sirius, der sein zur Hälfte türkisblau gefärbtes Gesicht dicht vor dem von Remus hat und sehr konzentriert aussieht.

„Ein Blauer von mir aus" sagt Remus, „aber doch kein Indianer!"

„Musst du ja gar nicht" sagt Sirius. „Niemand will dir Federn ins Haar binden. Und jetzt halt still, sonst geht's ins Auge."

„Hhh" sagt Remus und kneift die Augen zusammen, und dann spürt er Sirius' Hand mit gespreizten Fingern auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte, und die blaue Farbe, die Sirius auf seiner Handinnenseite aufgetragen hat, ist kühl und klebrig auf seiner Haut.

„Cool" hört er Sirius. „Kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen. Oder nein, warte. Lass sie zu."

„Ich fühle mich ein winziges bisschen ausgeliefert" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius, und Remus hört ihn grinsen. „Sexy, nicht?"

„Geht so" sagt Remus, und dann atmet er noch mal viel zu tief, weil er plötzlich Sirius' kühle, klebrige Lippen auf seinem Mundwinkel spürt, und als er die Augen aufreißt, sind Sirius' Lippen blau von der Farbe, und seine Augen blitzen.

„Siehst toll aus" sagt Sirius, und Remus sagt „Das denkst nur du" und betrachtet seinen quidditchtrunkenen Freund mit seinen blauen, etwas verschmierten Lippen und den blauen Strähnen, die sich durch sein tintenschwarzes Haar ziehen und die er von dem Ausflug ins Zauberviertel von Manchester mitgebracht hat („Färbezauber. Einmalige Gelegenheit. Hält drei oder vier Wochen!"), und es kostet ihn Anstrengung, zu widerstehen, aber er nimmt nicht den Daumen und wischt ihm nicht einen blauen Schmierstreifen vom Kinn.

„Jetzt macht schon!" tönt James ungeduldig. „In ein paar Minuten machen die das Apparitionsfenster zu, und dann können wir zu Fuß gehen!"

„Mach keinen Stress, Prongs" sagt Sirius, kommt in die Höhe und betrachtet seine gefärbte Handfläche, bevor er sie kurzerhand an dem passend blauen T-Shirt abtrocknet, das er trägt. „Alles im grünen Bereich. Im blauen, wollte ich sagen."

Um Remus herum herrscht Aufbruch, und er greift eilig Stab und Rucksack und kommt ebenfalls in die Höhe. Lilly trägt ein blaues Tuch in den Haaren und blaue Streifen auf den Wangen, und Peter, der einer Bemalung entgehen konnte, trägt ein blaues T-Shirt, auf dem der Mésange-Marseille-Schriftzug blinkt und glitzert.

„Warte mal" sagt Sirius und hält Remus am Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist" sagt Remus und zeigt auf James, der, ganz Platzhirsch, seine kleine Herde umkreist und antreibt.

„Ich hab' noch was für dich" sagt Sirius und kramt in der Hosentasche. „So viel Zeit muss sein."

Er fördert etwas zu Tage, das an einer Lederschnur baumelt und aussieht wie…

„Ein Zahn" sagt Remus und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ein Wolfszahn" sagt Sirius strahlend und gräbt tiefer in seiner Tasche, aus der er dann tatsächlich noch einen zweiten holt. Beide sind von gleichmäßiger Elfenbeinfarbe, kühn geschwungen und etwa halb so lang wie Remus' kleiner Finger. Oben tragen sie ein kleines, dunkles Krönchen, durch das an einer Öse die Lederschnur läuft. Remus findet nicht, dass sie sehr echt aussehen.

„Sieh mal" sagt Sirius und legt sich die Zähne auf die blaue Handfläche. Auf dem einen ist mit feinen, dunkelbraunen Strichen ein Stern eingebrannt, und eine Mondsichel auf dem anderen.

„Hab' ich für uns machen lassen" sagt Sirius strahlend. „Der Mond ist für mich, und der Stern für dich."

Remus, dessen Hals sich plötzlich seltsam eng anfühlt, räuspert sich.

„Hm" sagt er. „Hm-hm. Also. Ich. Ähm. Das ist…"

„Überwältigend, nicht wahr" strahlt Sirius, nimmt den Sternenzahn und knotet die Lederschnur um Remus' Hals, so dass der Zahn unterhalb von Remus' Schlüsselbein zu liegen kommt.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus, dem klar ist, dass er die Lederschnur durchschneiden muss, um den Zahn wieder vom Hals zu bekommen. „Sind wir nicht…" setzt er an, und dann verschluckt er „… schon zu alt für Freundschaftsbändchen", weil Sirius auf einer unübersehbaren Welle der Glückseligkeit schwimmt und sich den Mondzahn um den Hals knotet, und Remus so sehr im Scheinwerferlicht steht, dass es ihn fast blind macht, und er es einfach nicht verderben will, und deshalb sagt er „Vergiss es" und „Danke" und „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, ein Ersatzteillager anzulegen", und dann gibt es ein hektisches Durcheinander beim Aufbruch, weil James schwört, jeden auf die Hörner zu nehmen, der sich nicht sofort von selbst in Bewegung setzt.

oooOOOooo

Remus appariert und ist von einem Augenblick zum anderen Teil einer kochenden, pulsierenden Menschenmenge. Türkisblau flirrt vor seinen Augen, Schals, Fahnen, Trikots, Kriegsbemalung, und Sirius ist beileibe nicht der einzige, der blaue Haare hat. Es ist so eng, dass sie kaum den Apparitionspunkt frei machen können, und Ordner in blinkenden Roben versuchen angestrengt, die wogende Fangemeinde in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, die wie das Mittelmeer gegen die weiß verputzten Wände des Quidditch-Stadions schwappt.

Und es ist laut. „Allez, Mésange, volez" mischt sich mit „Vive, France, vole, France" und „Allons enfants de la Patrie", und die Gesänge überspülen Remus wie gewaltige Wellen. Er fühlt sich ein bisschen betäubt und lässt sich von Sirius voran schieben, er wartet darauf, dass die Platzangst einsetzt, aber sie bleibt fern. Stattdessen fühlt er eine fremde, völlig ungewohnte Leichtigkeit, die in ihm aufsteigt und ihm ein ganz grundloses Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert, das dort bleibt und nicht mehr verschwinden will, als hätte er getrunken oder zu tief an einem Joint gezogen. Es fühlt sich erstaunlich gut an. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührt er den Wolfszahn auf seiner Brust und fragt sich, ob der wohl mit einem _Euphoricus_ aufgeladen ist, das ließe sich schnell und unkompliziert heraus finden, aber dann stellt er fest, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen will, und lässt den Stab im Ärmel.

Die Ordner am Eingang filtern den blauen Strom in einzelne Flussarme, und dann ergießt er sich träge durch die breiten Türen und fließt, den Gesetzen der Physik trotzend, die Treppenaufgänge hinauf und in die mit Buchstaben gekennzeichneten Durchgänge, die zu den Emporen führen. Es ist ein Gedränge und Geschiebe, in dem sie beinahe James und Lilly verlieren, aber dann sind sie wieder alle zusammen, halten sich zu fünft an den Händen, um sich nicht zu verlieren, und stimmen ein in schallendes „Allez, Mésange", und Remus findet sich Hand in Hand mit Sirius und Peter, singend.

Dann kommen sie endlich ins Freie und auf die Empore und sind umschlossen vom Stadion, auf dessen Rängen es kocht. Gegenüber schlagen die grünen Wellen hoch, und „Allez, Mésange" liefert sich einen schallenden Sängerkrieg mit „Berlin, wir woll'n dich siegen sehn". Die Ränge vor Remus sind gefüllt mit einer Gruppe blau gekleideter Franzosen, die aus ihren Stäben ein blau schillerndes Feuerwerk produzieren und zu Tamburin- und Trommelrhythmen wilde Tänze vollführen.

„Aaaalleeeeez, allez allez allez" singt Sirius und klatscht mit erhobenen Armen, und dann ertönt ein dreistufiger Signalton aus den Stadionlautsprechern, und die Stimme des Stadionsprechers donnert über die Ränge.

„Meine Damen und Herren, Ladies and Gentlemen, Mesdames Messieurs! Willkommen zum Endspiel im hundertzwölften Wettbewerb um den Europapokal! Es erwartet uns eine hochkarätige Partie mit völlig offenem Ausgang! An den grünen Ringen die Mannschaft, deren kometenhafter Aufstieg aus der zweiten Liga selbst Experten verblüfft hat! Die im Alleingang die deutsche Liga aufgerollt hat und als derzeit unbezwingbar gilt!"

Remus zieht den Kopf ein, als ohrenbetäubende Buh-Rufe die Empore erschüttern.

„LIBELLE BERLIN!" donnert der Stadionsprecher. „Begrüßen Sie mit mir… Paul…"

„SANDER!" brüllt die grüne Seite, und der so Angekündigte schießt mit seinem Besen aus dem tief liegenden Spielerzugang, zieht den Besen steil nach oben und dreht eine Ehrenrunde unter tobendem Jubel der Libelle-Fans.

„Janina…"

„ROSS!"

„Rosa…"

„HEINBERGER!"

Schließlich haben die sieben Grünen sich versammelt, und die blaue Seite lässt ihre Gesänge ertönen, als nacheinander die sieben Blauen auf den Platz gerufen werden. Remus, der die Namen der Spieler noch nie gehört hat, lässt die anderen die Namen ausrufen und beschränkt sich auf Applaus und Gejubel und ein kleines Erstaunen darüber, dass er sich so gar nicht fehl am Platz vorkommt.

Dann ist mit „Fabienne…" „PICARD!" die letzte Spielerin, die Sucherin der Blauen, auf dem Feld, und es wird für einen Augenblick andächtig, als erst die deutsche, dann die französische Hymne erklingt.

Dann nehmen die Spieler unter ohrenbetäubendem Jubel ihre Positionen ein, und…

„… die Bälle sind los!" dröhnt es aus den Lautsprechern. „Und der Quaffel ist bei Paul Sander mit der Nummer Drei, er gibt ab zu Ross, ein schnelles Spiel nimmt seinen Anfang, die Mannschaften sind fit, und Trainer Björn Teufel hat sich offenbar entschieden, Kahler auf der Ersatzbank zu lassen, das lässt auf eine Offensivtaktik schließen… und da verfehlt Heinberger den Quaffel und Nebout ist zur Stelle… gibt ab zu Dumont – aber oooooh, ein gut platzierter Klatscher, und da ist der Quaffel wieder bei Ross, und Ross fliegt, was für ein Tempo der Mann machen kann mit seinem Komet Zwei-Zwanzig, und Ross wirft…"

Ein Aufschrei im blauen Lager, das in frenetischen Jubel und „Rousset! Rousset!"-Rufe übergeht, als der französische Hüter den Quaffel lässig aus der Luft fängt und ihn an einen seiner Mitspieler abgibt. Minuten später fällt das erste französische Tor und Sirius Remus um den Hals, oder Remus ihm, aber in all dem „TOOOOOOR!" und „Allez! Allez!" macht es keinen Unterschied, und die französischen Trommler auf den Rängen vor ihnen füllen die Luft mit ohrenbetäubenden Rhythmen. Es ist warm und stickig, denn für die teuren Karten auf den obersten luftigen Emporen hat das Geld nicht gereicht. Remus hat Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und kann zusehen, wie die Ränder der Kriegsbemalung in Sirius' Gesicht langsam verlaufen und unscharf werden. Sirius singt, Arm in Arm mit James, und dann eröffnen britische Fans hinter ihnen einen neuen Schlachtengesang, der wie eine Welle durchs Stadion schwappt, und selbst Remus, der nie so textsicher ist, kann stampfen und klatschen und „We will rock you!" hinüber zu den Grünen werfen, und die französischen Fans mit den Trommeln und Tambourins fallen ein und nehmen den Rhythmus auf, dass die Empore bebt.

Remus kann den Feinheiten des Spiels nicht folgen. Er hat es geschafft, sieben Jahre nach Hogwarts zu gehen, ohne mehr als die gröbsten Spielregeln zu kennen. Er könnte nicht erklären, was eine Klatscher-Falle ist, und gelte es sein Leben. Aber er sieht, wann ein Tor fällt und welche Mannschaft es schießt, und er jubelt und pfeift sich heiser, und dann, es steht siebzig zu fünfzig für die Blauen, spürt er einen feinen Luftzug auf der Stirn und eine winzige, flirrende Bewegung im Augenwinkel.

„Snitch" sagt er, und Sirius sagt „Gesundheit", und Remus nimmt ihn am Arm und sagt „Snitch!", und dann schaut Sirius endlich hin. Für einen magischen Augenblick schwebt der kleine goldene Geflügelte direkt vor Remus' Gesicht, und er hebt die Hand, bis er das Surren der winzigen Flügelchen an den Fingerspitzen spürt, und Sirius schreit „Snitch! Snitch!", und dann schreit es die ganze Empore, und Remus lächelt und betrachtet die verschlungenen Linien, die den Leib des Geflügelten verzieren, und dann ist er in einem Schwirren verschwunden und alle ziehen die Köpfe ein, als die beiden Sucher, Julius Eckner und Fabienne Picard, ihre Besen rasiermesserscharf über die Zuschauertribüne treiben.

Die Jagd verschlägt die beiden Sucher hoch hinauf in den blauen Himmel, während tiefer Claude Dumont in aller Ruhe ein Tor wirft, und als Remus den Blick wieder aus dem Himmel nimmt, weil ihm von der Helligkeit die Augen tränen, hat sich eine französische Tambourine zu ihm umgedreht und lächelt ihn an. Sie ist klein und zierlich und trägt ein freizügiges blaues Shirt, und ihre dunklen, flaumigen Haare sind raspelkurz geschnitten. Sie hat abstehende Ohren, und Remus findet es außergewöhnlich, dass sie nicht versucht, diese Eigenart unter langen Haaren zu verstecken. Dann sieht er es in ihren Augen blitzen, und sie sieht nicht aus wie eine, die Selbstbewusstsein vermissen lässt, und Remus erwidert das Lächeln und wischt sich Haare aus dem Gesicht und findet seine Finger voller Farbe. Der Wolfszahn liegt ihm warm und schwer auf der Brust, und Remus denkt für einen Augenblick über das Leben nach und dass es so überraschend einfach sein kann, wenn man es nur lässt.

Fabienne Picard fängt den Snitch nach dreiundvierzig Minuten Spielzeit und entscheidet die Partie mit zweihundertdreißig zu siebzig für Mésange Marseille. Die Nacht über Manchester ist warm und blau, es ist Musik in den Straßen. Die französische Tambourine heißt Marie, sie lacht und strahlt die ganze Nacht, und ihre Lippen schmecken nach Mittelmeer.

Das Leben ist einfach für Remus Lupin, und er ist glücklich, ganz ohne Anleitung.


End file.
